


It's Not My First Language

by skyesparklez



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin can speak another language, Merlin has plenty of secrets, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: When traveling to a foreign country, Arthur learns something new about his manservant.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	It's Not My First Language

Arthur and Merlin were riding through a village, on their way to meet foreign dignitaries in their homeland. The two they were planning to meet were too sick (apparently) to travel to Camelot, so they were traveling to them. To Arthur’s misfortune, none of the natives of the new country spoke English.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his saddle as he listened to the foreign language surrounding him. He cast a glance at Merlin. How was he comfortable with this, Arthur would never know. Merlin seemed to be calm in an environment that was completely new to him. Maybe he was lucky.

“Merlin,” Arthur called out. “You know that we are gonna get lost, right?” Merlin turned back to Arthur, a wry smile on his face.

“We won’t get lost Arthur. I’m better than that!” Arthur grimaced.

“You aren’t supposed to be the one leading!” Merlin only laughed a bit, spurring his horse onwards. They travelled for a few more hours, both wishing to make it there as soon as possible. The sun was starting to set. The two came to a silent agreement, deciding to stop where they were. They set up camp together- despite the fact that Arthur was king didn’t mean he didn’t help Merlin. Though never in front of anyone else. They ate a rushed dinner and went to sleep.

The next day, they were approaching the city they were supposed to meet the foreign dignitaries in. Both men felt that something was off. Something seemed to be astir in the air, troubling the two and causing them to urge their horses to go faster. There was smoke in the air. 

People seemed to be panicked in the city, though they let the two foreigners through.

“Arthur, we have to hurry.” Arthur turned to his friend, confused.

“Why? I know that you want to be done quickly, but there’s no need to rush.” Merlin shook his head.

“It’s just a feeling.” Arthur scoffed, but they rode ever faster to the towering castle in front of them. No one was there to take their horses, so Merlin escorted them to one of the stalls in the stable. Many seemed to be empty. It was strange.

The two entered the castle, feeling anxious. It wasn’t long before they understood why. Soldiers with battle wounds were laying everywhere, half dead. Merlin looked away quickly, focusing his eyes forward. Arthur did the same. They needed to find one of the dignitaries so they could figure out what happened. 

It wasn’t long before a young girl ran up to the two sobbing. She was calling out words Arthur couldn’t understand.

“Cabhair liom! Le do thoil, mharaigh duine éigin mo mháthair agus a athair! Teastaíonn cúnamh uaim! An dtuigeann tú dom?” The girl spoke hurriedly, confusing Arthur even more. What surprised him though, was what his manservant did next.

“Sea, tuigim leat. Cé hé do thuismitheoirí?” He spoke softly, kneeling down next to the girl who couldn’t be more than eight summers old.

“Is iad Aoife agus Coline Boyle iad. Is iad na h-uaisle a bhí ina gcónaí anseo.” The girl responded.

Arthur was mesmerized. He didn’t know that Merlin knew multiple languages! It was amazing.

“Tá an-brón orm. Ba mhaith liom cabhrú leat, ach is féidir le mo chara cabhrú leat níos mó.” Merlin said, pointing back at Arthur. “An bhfuil Béarla agat?” The girl shook her head.

“Ní labhraíonn Béarla go maith. Tá mé ag foghlaim ach. Le do thoil, caithfidh tú cabhrú liom!”

“Beidh mé. Cad is ainm duit?” Merlin spoke, his words calm compared to the frightened tone of the girl.

“Claire.”

“Is maith leat freastal ar Claire. Is é mo ainm Myrddin Wyllt, tá mé ó Camelot. Is é an fear sin an Rí Artair.” The girl clasped onto Merlin’s now outstretched hand, smiling wearily.

“Slán!” Claire called, waving at the the two disappearing Camelot men. They waved back kindly, sending encouraging smiles. Luckily the girl still had living relatives to take care of her, considering a massacre that had taken place. No one knew why or how, it simply happened.

Arthur waited to bring up the subject of Merlin’s apparent bilingualism until they were in the silence of the forest. He turned, but Merlin seemed to anticipate his question and answered before a word could exit Arthur’s mouth.

“I have family who live here.” Arthur nodded, though still confused.

“Yes, but you know it so well! How?” Merlin shook his head.

“If I am to be honest, it’s not as interesting as you’d think.” 

“Try me.”

“It was my first language.” That just made Arthur more confused.

“What do you mean? Weren’t you born in Essetir?” Merlin shook his head.

“No, I only lived there for a few years. I was actually born here.” Arthur nodded, digesting the new information.

“Alright, you aren’t a native English speaker. You weren’t born where you said you were, but rather in a foreign country that speaks a completely different language. Any more secrets?” Arthur said it jokingly, but it seemed that Merlin did.

“Merlin isn’t quite my real name.” At Arthur’s shocked expression, Merlin decided to elaborate. “I mean it its, but it’s the pronunciation in English. My birth name is Myrddin Wyllt.” 

Arthur shook his head. Today was simply crazy.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Merlin blushed, turning away.

“I didn’t think it necessary. Besides, you never asked.” A flash of guilt passed through Arthur, though it disappeared quickly.

“I guess I’ll just have to take you with me now, as a diplomat.” Merlin snorted.

“You’d take me anyways!”

“Yeah, well at least now you’ll be useful!” Arthur retorted. The two kept throwing taunts at each other until they reached Camelot and beyond the gates, continuing on life as they knew it. Nothing had changed really.

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for these lines of dialogue, so it might not really be accurate. Anyways, here are the translations!
> 
> The translations will go in order by how they appear.
> 
> Claire: Help me! Please, someone killed my mother and father! I need help! Can you understand me?  
> Merlin: Yes, I understand you. Who are your parents?  
> C: They are Aoife and Coline Boyle. They are the nobles who lived here.  
> M: I’m so sorry. I want to help you, but my friend can help you more. Do you know how to speak English?  
> C: I don’t speak English very well. I am just learning. Please, you need to help me!  
> M: I will. What’s your name?  
> C: Claire  
> M: Nice to meet you Claire. My name is Myrrdin Wyllt, I’m from Camelot. That man is king Arthur.  
> C: Goodbye!


End file.
